


Your voice in my ear, guiding me home

by Misswhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhy/pseuds/Misswhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't even supposed to be here. But Stilinski had insisted there was still an odd sound coming from Lydia's machinery and his brown eyes had been big and earnest and Derek had been weak.</p><p>"Take the controls, " Stilinski says.</p><p>A wolf can't fly. He will lose his position and the minimum of protection it gives him.</p><p>"Now!" Stilinski snaps.</p><p>If the boy dies, it's back into the holding cells for Derek until the trial. After that, a work camp in the mines. If he's lucky.</p><p>He takes the controls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your voice in my ear, guiding me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/gifts).



> Inspired by:
> 
> http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/33139711608/lavishness-helenish-therealfoxxcub
> 
> Which should be read first. It is glorious.
> 
> ETA: I've posted this at my tumblr here:
> 
> http://gimmebackmybrain.tumblr.com/post/34481535056/helenish-lavishness-helenish

It wasn't him who screwed up the repairs on _Lydia_ , but he's the head mechanic and he didn't double check Matt's work and that makes it his fault. There hadn't been any _time_ , Argent's calm voice broadcasting station-wide that _this is not a drill_ and now Stilinski is looking at his mangled hands, face etched with pain and not a shadow of panic, just a resigned look in his eyes and he will be dead before they get _Lydia_ back to dock and Derek will live and it will be his ass on the line and his life will be over.  
  
He wasn't even supposed to be here. But Stilinski had insisted there was still an odd sound coming from _Lydia_ 's machinery and his brown eyes had been big and earnest and Derek had been weak.  
  
"Take the controls, " Stilinski says.  
  
A wolf can't fly. He will lose his position and the minimum of protection it gives him.  
  
" _Now!_ " Stilinski snaps.  
  
If the boy dies, it's back into the holding cells for Derek until the trial. After that, a work camp in the mines. If he's lucky.  
  
He takes the controls.  
  
*  
  
Stilinski lives. They put him in the cells anyway.  
  
*  
  
An indefinite numbers of days later, Argent finally comes by.  
  
Derek is curled into a corner, chains heavy around his neck, Stilinski's blood still all over his clothes and hands. He stinks and from the look on Argent's face he knows he looks feral, the moon withdrawal making his bones ache and creak and his eyes burn red. He's every inch the monster Argent believes him to be and he wants so badly to let it out - he's so tired of hiding, of being scared and if Argent thinks _this_ is the monster, he hasn't seen nothing yet. These chains can't hold Derek back and it would feel _so good._  
  
But Derek still has something left to loose, his life, his position and he forces himself to get control back, to hide it all away. To look docile.  
  
Argent looks the same as always, sharp eyes and dirty nails; he's the hands-on kind of Commander. Everybody knows this and respect him for it, but in Kate's aftermath Derek gained personal knowledge of exactly how hands-on Chris Argent can be. It isn't an act when he starts to tremble as the Commander enters the cell, stun-rod in hand, electrical whip in his belt.  
  
*  
  
The disciplining isn't as bad as last time. But Derek had been young then, naive in his faith in justice. He's long since lost that weakness. And besides, this time nobody died as a consequence of his stupidity. Even _Lydia_ will fly again. But Argent still needs to statuate an example.  
  
Derek isn't head mechanic anymore.  
  
Damn Stilinski and his big brown eyes.  
  
*  
  
After, Argent lets him out of the cell and even tells him stop by the med-bay before reporting to his new station.  
  
The life expectancy of an in-flight mechanic on an active fighter is the shortest of all the possible posts a wolf can have. The volatile work conditions often results in things exploding in your face as you try to fix them, light-years away from a proper med-bay, surrounded by the vacuum of space that you might very well find yourself in, if you're having an extra bad day. A human could never do that job; they break too easily and heals too slowly. A wolf might make a full mission or two, if they're good, if they're lucky.  
  
Derek hasn't been lucky for a very long time.  
  
Argent might as well have sent him to the mines, but this way it's him who gets the last bit of work out of Derek and they'll save having to transport him. Much more efficient and with the added bonus of not being an official death sentence. After all, he did manage to bring Stilinski back alive. Straightforward killing him off wouldn't look good.  
  
But a wolf can't fly. Or rather, a wolf can't fly and be allowed to go on living.  
  
At least this way he'll get to see the moon again, Derek tells himself as the nurse finish taping up his back. There's no moon in the mines.  
  
"That looks... Ouch. What did you do, sunbathe in the reactor core?"  
  
"Disciplining." Derek says, sitting up and putting on the new shirt the nurses gave him. It's clean and soft, bliss on his skin.  
  
"Oh. Stupid question." Stilinski shuffles his feet and looks away, but he doesn't leave. His hands are still bandaged. Derek knows that humans heals slowly, but it's been a week. Stilinski should've been fine by now.  
  
 _It's not your problem,_ Derek tells himself. _Stop thinking about it._  
  
It's strange hearing the boy's voice outside his head again, after a week of replaying his words over and over again in the dark cell, how he'd calmly instructed Derek how to get them home while his blood dripped on the floor of the cockpit, on the instruments when he pointed out which buttons to push, when to do it. He'd tried desperately to remember it all, but it'd disappeared in the darkness, leaving Derek with a headache and burning pressure behind his eyes, in his throat. He'd flown. _He'd flown_ and he can't even remember how. Only Stilinski's voice in his ear, the promise that it would guide him home.  
  
"Do you actually have something important to tell me, Stilinski? I need to report to my new station."  
  
"Yeah, that would be me." Stilinski says, his big brown eyes never leaving Derek's. "Me and Lydia."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I don't have a beta = there will be errors. Point them out and get cookies :)


End file.
